notorious_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Notorious 99 Wiki
Welcome to Notorious 99 This is a wiki made to help people learn about Notorious 99 Learn the Mercenaries Icarus '- Icarus is a mercenary with average hp and a stun bomb as his unique special ability. Stun Bomb - The stun bomb freezes people in place for a short time, rendering them unable to move. However, it is not a true stun, as the affected mercenaries can still fire their weapons. '''Luther '- Luther has average hp and has Stealth Mines as his special ability. Stealth Mines - Upon activation, Luther's next shot will fire a singular mine at a target point. Upon landing, the mind splits into 3 mines, which are placed around the target area. Once touched, there is a brief period before the explosion that the mines are visible, and with quick enough reactions, they can be avoided; however, if not avoided, they deal a large amount of damage to the player on the target area. 'Bishop '- Bishop has very high hp and has Metal Tornado as his special ability. Metal Tornado - Bishop will spin around dealing damage to those near him. This ability also allows Bishop to cut grass and break through walls. The grass and walls will repair themselves after a short delay. P'andora '- Pandora has low hp and Ironshot Sentry as her special ability. Ironshot Sentry - Upon targeting an area, Pandora will throw a small sentry to that location. It occupies one square, and will fire small projectiles at anyone within range. The sentry can be destroyed once enough damage has been dealt to it. '''Reiker - Reiker has low hp and Mindlink Rocket as his special ability. Mindlink Rocket - The next shot that Reiker fires becomes a homing rocket. The player controls the rocket instead of Reiker, who remains motionless for the duration of this ability. The rocket will detonate upon contact with a wall or an opponent. Rain - Rain has low hp and Rain of Thunder as her special ability. Rain of Thunder - Rain chooses a target area, and after a short delay, rockets begin to fall upon the target area. These explosions can break walls, and seem to have a sort of slowing effect on anyone caught in the blast. After a few seconds of bombardment, the rockets stop falling. G'race' - Grace has high hp and holy radiance as her special ability. Holy Radiance - Grace surrounds herself in glowing energy, which damages opponents within a short range. This glowing aura also heals teammates within its range, making it one of the more versatile specials within the game. Dante '- Dante has average hp and uses a Brimstone Bomb as his special ability. Brimstone Bomb - Dante throws a bomb to a target location, which after a short period, causes the ground to erupt in flame. Enemies caught in this explosion will take damage, along with damage every few seconds they stay within the flaming area. The map '''land tile '- the land tile is the base tile and has nothing special 'water tile '- will slow down your movment speed 'Grass tile '- will make you invisible unless you shoot or a enemy gets close to you 'Tent tile '- will make you invisble unless someone enters the tent as well The Guns '''Melee * Fist * pipe wrench Gold ammo * needle repeater * Dual pistols Silver ammo * skirmish bow * shotgun * Grenades Bronze ammo * Grim Laser * Rocket Launcher * Deadeye rifle Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse